


As The Doors Fall Down

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Old West [3]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bar's being taken over by the sheriff, and Walt's just wondering how much longer they have left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Doors Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Assassin_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/gifts).



> Gifted to Assassin_J, for writing one hell of a funny Saul/Mike one shot, and for asking if Walt and Jesse made meth or something else, like moonshine.
> 
> -You're newest subscriber
> 
> An Old West AU Walter/Jesse fic. Everyone's roles have been adapted to fit the theme as best as they can. The scene isn't based off of any actual scene in the show, but it does take place around the time Hank's almost pieced everything together. Not the best fic but hope you enjoy. Characterization may be a bit off.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Screams and yells and the sounds of tables being flipped over while glasses smashed into tiny pieces resounded throughout the saloon. Walter was controlling his breathing as he hid in the room in the wall behind the counter, the only light source being the open doorway that led into the destroyed bar.

Hank had just become sheriff after exposing Gustavo Fring, and now he was coming for them.

They had barged into the saloon, an entire group of deputies led by Hank. They had come to search the place for any companions of Gus so they could put them behind bars, or worse.

The worst part of it all was, Hank hadn't been subtle with the investigation, causing everyone in the saloon to go into a panicked frenzy. Hank's men weren't exactly known for being...gentle. The only one that seemed to be calm had been Steven, and even he seemed like he was ready to fire his revolver at any given moment. His fingers would graze against the gun in is holster several times, and Walt knew he was dying to shoot something, or someone. Sadly, that someone could be him.

As the noises from the bar continued to sound, Walter turned his attention to the young man beside him. Jesse's breathing was rigid, and Walter was more than certain that the boy was at the verge of tears. He hadn't seen him like this since-

Jane.

Walter stared with shock and hurt as Jesse tried to stop himself from bursting into tears. Walt could tell he was scared, heck everyone was. But seeing Jesse like this, it hurt Walt a lot.

Gently placing his hands on Jesse's shoulders, Walt started to rub them gently, earning a mare satisfactory breathing speed from Jesse. Sooner or later this would all be over, Walt knew that much. But whether or not that end included the two of them being caught was undetermined in Walt's mind. He hoped it didn't, if not for his sake then for Jesse's, who had now started to let the tears fall as he tried to hide muffled sobs between clenched teeth.

Walt pulled Jesse more to his side, continuing to ignore the yells and screams around them. He started to rub Jesse's back as well, whispering words of comfort as he did, "Hey...it's all gonna be ok Jesse. You're going to be just fine..."

Jesse grabbed onto Walt's shirt like a lifeline, a patch of fabric clenched tightly in his hand. Walter continued to run his hands up and down the back of Jesse's torso. The yells were getting louder, it would all be over soon.

After all his hard work and this is how it would end, his brother-in-law who had cared so much for him and his condition was now going to be finishing him off before cancer could, or at least one of his men would. Nonetheless, the thought was saddening, and for a moment Walt thought he was going to start crying too.

The noise outside got louder and louder by every passing second. Walt feared the worst, that at any given moment, someone, Hank or Steve or whoever else it could possibly be was going to run right into the room and shoot him and Jesse. And then they'd be dead...

Suddenly, all the sounds in the room disappeared and Walt found himself engulfed by a completely muffled ruckus that was now coming from the bar. The only sound Walt could hear was...Jesse. Walt held onto the boy firmer as he found he could do nothing else.

If the dust ever settled the night, he hoped he'd still find Jesse holding onto him when it was over.


End file.
